Break
by mirrorshine
Summary: No Terra!" Aqua answered defiantly. "That's a stupid idea!" One-shot, Minor Spoilers.


I _couldn't resist writing a short one-shot any longer with these three! So here it is. I suppose it does deviate from the actual plot of Birth By Sleep, but I hope everyone can over look that, right?_

_Also for anyone who doesn't know the story there is in fact a MINOR SPOILER! Just so you know!_

_Plus for those who are reading mine and RedFriaga's collab FFVII story and have come across this and thinking "Why haven't they updated their story yet?!", we do promise the next chapter will be up soon._

* * *

"No Terra!" Aqua answered defiantly. "That's a stupid idea!" She added, pointing threateningly at the tall male. Seeing as she was the 'level headed' person in their group she felt it was her duty to reject Terra's idea. But at the same time she hated herself for sounding so..._old _and Ventus' upset eyes certainly didn't help.

Terra folded his arms across his broad chest, with one eyebrow raised as he stared at the girl. "I'm in charge here." He jerked his thumb at his chest. "Eraqus left me in charge and-"

"Only because Master knew how angry you'd get if he put _me _in charge!" Aqua cried, interrupting the eldest apprentice. Aqua knew the brunette male would have been completely unresponsive if Eraqus had indeed placed her in charge whilst he had left the three alone. Especially as he was the oldest of them all and his raging male hormones would have refused him to bow to Aqua.

"And that doesn't mean you can suddenly decide we're leaving here!" She ordered back, narrowing her blue eyes. She also hated herself for sounding so commanding. She hated having to shout at her companions, but Terra's idea was ridiculous. At first when he told both her and Ven his plan, she thought he was joking; it was just so out of character for him! But now she realised he was deadly serious.

Terra sighed and half rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys would like it, right Ven?" Terra turned to look at the smaller teen and Ven's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Aqua _glared_ at the older teen. If looks could kill Terra would have burnt to a pile of ash. There was no way he was going to play the look-you-can't-hurt-Ven-now-I've-told-him card and get away with it.

"Yeah, it sounds great!" Ven cried standing besides Terra. Terra's lips tugged into a smirk when his plan worked and he watched Aqua. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to reply, her eyes switching from a glare on him to a pleading look at Ven. There wasn't a single possible way Aqua would hurt Ven, she was far too nice to hurt him.

"Terra...!" She sighed, running her fingers through her blue hair. "Ven has never left this world before." She pleaded.

Terra's plan was for them to leave the Land of Departure and to head to this world he had come across. _Wait, how has he come across this world? _She thought to herself, her eyes snapping back on Terra. "And you shouldn't be visiting any worlds anyway at the moment!" Aqua snapped back, suddenly remembering that Eraqus only ever allowed herself and Terra to leave their world on their rides and to try them out, _not _to visit any other worlds just yet.

Terra's lips parted for a moment and his eyes scanned the castle that stood behind them all as he searched for an answer. "I...was curious." Terra muttered. Aqua rolled her eyes, knowing she should have expected Terra to break Eraqus' rule as it was exactly like giving a child a bag of cookies and saying not to touch.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Ven's eyes darted between the two older apprentices. Terra's idea was great! How couldn't Aqua see? "I'll be okay Aqua!" Ven answered pleadingly. There was practically hunger in his eyes, yearning to escape the world and see everything else.

Aqua rounded back on Terra once more. "Eraqus put you in charge because you're the oldest and thought you'd be _sensible!" _Aqua replied, ignoring Ven's practical puppy stare. She knew one look at him and she'd crumble under his gaze. She wouldn't be surprised if Terra actually had this planned back when Eraqus first mentioned he was going to trust them to leave them alone for the day. "Eraqus is _trusting_ you." Seeing as Terra played the Ven card, she was defiantly going to use the guilt card.

Terra caught his breath as he thought of an answer. "We'll be back before he gets here, promise." Terra's stern gaze almost had Aqua convinced.

"Terra!" Aqua stopped the older teen before he could continue. "Eraqus thinks of you as his _son!" _She had to hold back a smirk as she saw Terra's wince. He screwed his eyes up and clutched onto his hair. He eventually righted himself and stared back at Aqua.

"Don't use that on me!" Terra muttered, his eyes narrowing for a split second. Aqua couldn't hold her smile back anymore. As much as it occasionally hurt that maybe Eraqus thought of Terra as his son and maybe herself and Ven as just his apprentices, she felt pleased that she suddenly had something she could use against the young man. "Don't you feel like a break?" Terra suddenly asked, trying his best to ignore Aqua's words.

_A break...? _The idea suddenly seemed very tempting and Aqua almost gave in. Terra sighed suddenly and waved a hand in defeat. "Well, I'm going." He suddenly smashed his fist against his shoulder armour and there was a sudden flash of light before it disappeared leaving Terra standing in front of them in his full armour. His fingers flexed along the hilt of his keyblade before he swung it up onto his shoulder, bringing himself to his full height and looking incredibly impressive. He suddenly made to swing his blade and Aqua noted the much slower pace to his movement, as he was clearly waiting for a response.

"What, no wait!" Ven instantly cried. Aqua squeezed her eyes shut tight; Terra was defiantly playing the Ven card. He was practically using the boy to get his way.

Terra had stopped himself mid swing, slowly rocking on to the back of his heel as he tried to balance himself. The _chink_ of his armour broke the silence as Terra moved.

Ven's eyes had been switching between the pair as they both stood in silence, as Terra clearly watched the teen despite the two were unable to see his face. "Alright!" Aqua finally cried in defeat. She watched as Terra turned to her and swung his keyblade back on to his armoured shoulder. "But we're not staying long!" She ignored Ven's bright smile as she glared at Terra's visor knowing his triumphant smirk, which he only ever saved for when he defeated her or Eraqus, was most likely gloating at her.

Terra suddenly thumped his shoulder armour once more and Terra's armour instantly disappeared in the flash of white light that it had appeared in and sure enough his smirk was there. He spread his stance, slowly running his fingers through his spikes to stop them being flattened to his head. "You might want something a little more, beach like." He answered matter-of-factly.

Ven could barely contain his excitement as he hopped from one foot to another. "We're going to the _beach_?!" Ven practically cried and spun on the spot before rushing back into the castle not waiting for an answer from the pair.

"I can't believe you Terra." Aqua mumbled. "If Ven gets hurt and if Eraqus finds out..."

"Then it'll be my head on the plate, I know." Terra answered. Aqua stared at him. "But we need to spend the time we've got left, together." The blue haired girl couldn't help but smile at him. With their impending Master Qualification exams coming soon, the time the three of them got together when they weren't training was becoming rarer and rarer.

Especially if both herself and Terra pass, that would mean that one of them might even start their own journey. Aqua chewed on her bottom lip deep in thought. Terra was defiantly going to pass, there was no foreseeable thing that would stop him and his eyes had been set on the prize ever since he'd been at the Land of Departure.

Then if she passed as well, surely the two of them would be sent on countless missions to other worlds as new Masters, leaving poor Ven alone here as he continued his training.

Aqua was determined that this place was going to be her home and even if she was so tired that she felt like she could barely move, she was going to make sure she came back to the Land of Departure every day, just for Ven.

She made a small mental note to speak to Terra about it and at the thought of his name her eyes drifted to his handsome face. His dark blue eyes were glazed over as he too clearly was deep in thought.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You're such a softie Terra." She laughed teasingly before she spun on her heel and followed after Ven, leaving Terra with his confused expression.

* * *

Aqua pulled her rider up as they entered the world Terra had led them to. The brunette had already hoped off his rider and was standing on the sandy beach. Ven was quickly besides him and Aqua leapt off her rider and landed gracefully besides the two young men.

Terra slowly pulled his helmet off and looked to the two. His spiky brown hair had been flattened to his head and he ran his armoured fingers through his hair. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the area.

Ven was the first to remove his armour with a flash of light and turned to look at Terra. "This place is great!" Aqua followed the boy's lead and as did Terra.

She sighed when her armour disappeared and shook her hair free from the small beads of sweat from the armour. She looked around and caught her breath.

The sea was a glistening azure like Ven's eyes. The sand was golden underneath their feet and there were countless palm trees that surrounded the area. She guessed they had to be on an island from the complete silence besides the crashing waves behind her. There was a pier that led to a tiny island with a few trees growing there. "It's beautiful." She mumbled, she looked to Terra and half glared at him. "And you just came across this place?" She said playfully. The older teen shrugged and dropped down onto the sand.

"I think this place is called Destiny Islands." He answered as he stared out to see. There was a look of complete relaxation across his tanned face. His dark blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and he slowly looked up at her. There was a soft smile on his lips which actually made him look his age, just like an average teen.

When Aqua spun round she almost stumbled and instantly covered her eyes as she turned away. "Ven!" She cried. She slowly peered through the gaps between her fingers and stared at the pile of clothes the young teen had dropped on the floor.

"Don't be stupid Aqua!" Ven instantly cried. "_I'm wearing shorts!" _He added in very factual way, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Aqua heard Terra's low rumble of laughter and looked at him before turning round watching Ven rush forwards in a pair of shorts towards the sea.

She watched him suddenly stop and stand as the waved rushed up towards his feet. "We're never going to get him home now." She muttered. Aqua slowly lowered herself besides Terra as the two watched the younger teen that seemed practically at home here. She wondered for a moment where Ven actually came from and suddenly felt a wave of sympathy run through her. Did he have a family? Were they looking for him?

When Master Xehanort arrived with him, the aged man didn't seem to have much to say about the quiet Ven and something didn't feel right about it at all. Everything inside of Aqua screamed at her to take care of Ven no matter what and when she told Terra, he'd just laughed and told her she was too in touch with her feminine emotions.

"What's on your mind?" Terra suddenly asked, snapping Aqua out of her thoughts. She looked to him and he stared back, tilting his head towards her hand that was closed over her chest. "You always do that when you're thinking or something's upset you." He closed his own fist over his chest as if in emphasis and Aqua instantly snatched her hand away. Was she really that easy to read?!

"I was just...thinking about Ven." She answered, deciding it didn't hurt to be truthful.

Terra hummed a reply and looked to the teen that was standing in the water looking around the island. Aqua smiled at him, glad that Terra had brought them here despite they were breaking Eraqus trust. The thought made her guilt build up, but she made a small promise to herself to make sure they only stayed for a little while.

The sun was high in the clear blue sky and its warm rays were incredibly comforting. "I suppose I'll let you off, just this once Terra." Aqua mumbled falling back into the sand with her eyes closed.

It wasn't long until she heard Ven run towards them both, the warm sun's rays were suddenly blocked and a she felt a few drops of water fall onto her. "Come on guys!" He cried like an impatient child. "How can you just sit there?!" She opened her eyes and pushed herself upright onto her elbows. The boy's hair was shining in the sun, along with the droplets of water still caught in his hair. He'd obvious shook his head or something to remove any water as it gave him the look that he'd just woke up.

Terra's dark blue eyes flashed open and looked from the boy to the endless blue sea. He sighed and slowly brought himself to his feet, as much as he hated to admit it, Ven was right. Aqua turned to him with a questioning stare. He shrugged before he tugged his armour off along with the red straps that cross his shirt before finally tugging his black shirt off. He saw the faint blush creep across Aqua's cheeks and he held back a comment, knowing it was just enough to get the girl out here.

Aqua turned her head away when Terra suddenly began pulling his light beige pants off and his heavy metal boots. "I wish you both wouldn't do that." She murmured hearing Terra's low chuckle. She finally moved her head to look up at him, his hands on his hips as he stared down. Aqua instantly looked away, she knew the oldest apprentice always used his impressive strength over anything else and his choice of shirts never left much to the imagination. Something Aqua intended of dealing with, as she thought that for some reason it would be incredibly inappropriate for him to go off to other worlds dressed like he did.

"Don't make me carry you." He suddenly spoke.

"I've already come out here, isn't that enough?" She laughed, still not daring to look at the imposing teen.

"I guess." He answered as he finally turned away. He looked to Ven and saw the playful smirk across his face as he looked from himself to Aqua. "What are you laughing at?" Terra instantly asked, leaning forwards to glare at the boy.

Ven let out a small laugh and opened his mouth to speak, his eyes watery from un-cried tears of laughter. "You think I'm so dense-"

Ven instantly rushed back towards the sea when Terra rushed towards him carefully dodging the larger teen's tackle.

Aqua smiled as she listened to Ven's laughter as she watched the two. The young teen was calling something out at Terra that she couldn't hear above the waves but could tell from Terra's sudden attempts at tackling his friend that the brunette wasn't appreciating what was being said.

Aqua let out her own laugh before slowly moving herself back onto her elbows to watch the two. She smiled when she realised how very much they were like brothers.

* * *

"It'll help!" Terra waved the bottle at Aqua and she stared at him threateningly.

"How are me and Ven supposed to _train_ now?" She asked snatching the bottle out of Terra's hands. She rolled her shoulders, wincing from the sudden burning pain as if for effect. Terra hesitantly looked at Ven and then back at Aqua as he desperately tried to think of something to say.

The three had safely returned to the Land of Departure feeling somewhat pleased with themselves after arriving back home before their master.

Although Ven had already managed to spill sand out everywhere from his metal boots, which Aqua had desperately tried to sweep up as she also tried to stop Ven from walking everywhere and leaving a small trail behind him wherever he went. Whilst Terra stood at the side watching the pair and occasionally crying out to Ven to get him to come over and smiling at Aqua's infuriating glares as more small trails decorated the glistening white floor.

But Terra's sudden strange almost wavy bangs weren't helping as they screamed out that they'd been up to something. When Aqua had tried to tell him, he waved her off and said there was nothing wrong. Aqua had eventually given up on him, deciding to allow Eraqus to question Terra over his sudden more _feminine _look.

"I'm alright." Terra answered, admiring his healthy tan as he ran his hands along his arms. Aqua glared up at him, holding back her smirk at the red patches across the brunette's cheeks that will most likely begin to peel the next day.

"Don't you think Master will be a little suspicious..." Ven called out from his seat on his bed, staring at his sunburnt arms. He slowly touched in the inflamed skin and hissed in response.

"Yes I do." Aqua answered tossing the bottle to Ven as she covered her bright red shoulders with the lotion Terra had handed them.

"I can barely move, how am I going to train tomorrow?" Ven asked aloud, picking up the training keyblade that Terra had given him a long time ago and tried to swing it before hissing in pain once more. The blond shuffled on the bed and placed the wooden keyblade down and turned to glare at Terra as best as he could.

"That isn't my fault." Terra muttered as he leant against the door frame to Ven's room trying to ignore Ven's rather impressive glare.

Ven snorted aloud and looked to Aqua. "Just because it's quite obvious you must power tan or something." Ven mumbled as he hesitantly touched his arms. Aqua gave a small laugh as she watched the young teen, she already tried healing both herself and Ven but it had no effect. "Well at least we've learnt something." The boy continued. He looked up at Aqua with a smile and then at Terra. "Never listen to Terra's _bright ideas!" _

* * *

_**Wear sunscreen kids! :) Hahahah**_


End file.
